


Шантаж ниже пояса

by AlexisSincler, Roksen_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSincler/pseuds/AlexisSincler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksen_Black/pseuds/Roksen_Black
Summary: Однажды утром, после весьма приятно проведённой ночи, Гарри Поттер проснулся от странного дискомфорта и тяжести ниже пояса. В его паху определённо творилось что-то не то...





	Шантаж ниже пояса

Однажды утром, после весьма приятно проведённой ночи, Гарри Поттер проснулся от странного дискомфорта и тяжести ниже пояса. В его паху определённо творилось что-то не то.

— Какого... — пробормотал он, в попытках отогнать сонную хмарь и прийти в себя.

Рядом завозилась Мелани Макс — новая швея из ателье мадам Малкин — высокая, статная девушка двадцати двух лет с длинными, до самой попы, светло-русыми волосами и шикарнейшей формы грудью.

— Уже пора? — зевнула она, сонно захлопав длинными ресницами.

Гарри засунул руку под одеяло и пощупал себя между ног. Ничего не понял. Ещё раз пощупал. Снова ничего не понял. Откинул одеяло.

— Какого чёрта?! — заорал он.

И было с чего! Его член был закован в странную конструкцию, чем-то похожую на собачий намордник, из отливающих серебром стальных прутьев. Держалась эта приблуда на тонком, но широком кожаном поясе, сплошь испещрённом рунами.

— Что это за хрень?! — продолжал вопить Гарри.

Мелани подскочила на кровати и с любопытством склонилась над его пахом. Потрогала конструкцию пальчиком и взвыла со смеху.

— Ааа, Гарри! — рухнула она на кровать, содрогаясь от хохота. — Это пояс верности! Мужской вариант!

— Какого чёрта?! — рявкнул он. — Сними его немедленно!

Мелани вновь расхохоталась, вытирая невольно выступившие слёзы.

— Это не я! Гарри, клянусь чем хочешь, это не я на тебя его повесила! — она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, чтобы немного успокоиться. — Я читала об этой модели. Безболезненно и без травм снять его может только тот, кто повесил его на тебя, — Мелани фыркнула в попытке сдержать смех. — Кто-то ещё имеет доступ в твой дом? Так как я совершенно точно уверена, что ещё несколько часов назад его на тебе не было. Думаю, я бы обязательно заметила его… и не раз… — её голос стал сладким и обольстительным, она изящно выгнулась, демонстрируя Поттеру всё своё тело.

Яркий солнечный свет прорывался в комнату сквозь тонкие щели в плотных занавесках. В его лучах линии и изгибы тела Мелани становились более чёткими и контурными. Солнце играло в водопаде её волос, окрашивая их в золотистый оттенок. Солнечные зайчики мягко очерчивали изящные линии бёдер, тонкую талию и завораживающую округлость груди. Её соски торчали двумя дерзкими вишенками, будто умоляя, чтобы их…

Гарри взвыл от боли и согнулся, схватившись за пах. Мелани тоже взвыла, но уже от смеха.

— Зачем?! — это был, что называется, крик души.

— Я неспециально! — чересчур наигранно надулась Мелани, а в глазах её плясали искорки искреннего веселья.

Да, при обычном ношении сбруя практически не приносила дискомфорта, но была чётко выверена по размеру, чтобы восставший в эрекции член упирался в неё, вызывая у носителя пояса довольно болезненные ощущения. 

— Кто же это тебя так невзлюбил? — Мелани спешно задрапировалась в простыню, дабы не провоцировать Поттера на невольное самоистязание.

— Я не знаю! — он подёргал за пояс, но кожаный ремень будто бы сросся с его собственной кожей. — Ч-ч-чёрт!

У Гарри было много врагов, недоброжелателей и завистников. Но все они были довольно стандартными. Мечтали убить его, засадить за решётку, выкинуть из Министерства или просто избить.

Мысли Гарри перескочили на женщин. Ибо кто же ещё мог устроить ему столь коварную подлянку? Только женщина. Причём женщина, имеющая свободный доступ в этот дом. Но этот факт, к его большому сожалению, не сильно облегчал задачу, а только лишь усложнял её.

Джинни? Да, после победы они некоторое время встречались, всерьёз планируя будущую совместную жизнь. Но потом, на одном из торжественных приёмов, Поттера самым наглым образом подпоила и совратила одна из стажёров отдела культуры и спорта, и Джинни застала его на самом горячем. То есть на той самой девушке, в которую Гарри ритмично вгонял свой член, а та в ответ громко стонала и обвивала его бёдра своими ногами. Была ссора, скандал — слава Мерлину, не вырвавшийся на страницы газет — и расставание. С тех пор прошло уже три года и, вроде бы, Джинни уже остыла. Ну, по крайней мере, они уже год общались нормально, как старые-добрые друзья. У неё уже был жених, скоро намечалась свадьба, так что Джинни определённо простила его. Хотя, кто их разберёт, этих женщин?

Гермиона? Бред! Не стала бы она заниматься такой ерундой, да и возможных для этого поводов Гарри не смог ни вспомнить, ни придумать.

Луна? Дважды бред. Она не стала бы заниматься такой дичью хотя бы потому, что была немного не от мира сего и придерживалась идеологии свободной любви. Она занималась любовью когда хотела, где хотела и с кем хотела. У Гарри были связаны с ней очень приятные воспоминания о самом экстремальном сексе в своей жизни — в VIP ложе стадиона во время финальной игры чемпионата мира по квиддичу в Бразилии. Тогда они укрылись лишь самыми простенькими маскирующими заклинаниями, которые снимались банальнейшей Финитой, и всю игру увлечённо трахались — а это действо иным словом назвать было и нельзя — посреди ложи, переполненной самыми высокопоставленными шишками из чёртовой кучи стран. Незабываемые впечатления.

Сьюзен Боунс. У Гарри с молодым следователем отдела по охране правопорядка были сугубо деловые отношения. Нет, они как-то провели пару-тройку ночей вместе, но разумно сошлись на обоюдном согласии оставаться только друзьями и коллегами.

Лаванда Браун. С бывшей невестой Рона у Гарри тоже были практически полностью дружеские отношения. Нет, когда Рон отменил их свадьбу, она специально, назло ему, залезла Поттеру в штаны, сначала сделав тому шикарный минет, а потом позволив распалившемуся парню трахнуть себя прямо на кухонном столе, но потом ситуация нормализовалась. Сейчас она писала статьи в женский глянцевый журнал, работала там же репортёром, и числилась личным пресс-секретарём начальника следственного отдела Гарри Поттера, лишь изредка, в охотку, разделяя с ним постель.

Минерва МакГонагалл. Нет, Гарри ещё не совсем сошёл с ума, чтобы подозревать директора школы волшебства и чародейства Хогвартс в таких безумствах!

Перебрав в уме всех женщин, имевших свободный доступ в его дом, Гарри зашёл в тупик. Никто из них не мог устроить ему такую подлянку.

Остальные же девушки, коих у него со времён победы над Волдемортом была чёртова куча, доступа в этот дом не имели.

Вообще, Гарри и сам не мог представить, что всё так сложится. Всего только три года назад он искренне считал, что к этому времени будет уже семьянином и отцом, как минимум, одного ребёнка, но всё пошло по другому.

После спонтанного секса с девушкой-стажёром отдела культуры и спорта и последующей безобразной ссорой с Джинни Гарри пошёл в разнос. Он целыми вечерами пропадал в маггловских кабаках и ночных клубах, потому как в питейных заведениях магического мира его всегда узнавали. Да, Гарри не любил толпу, не знал, как вести себя с незнакомыми людьми, но алкоголь скрадывал неловкость и позволял не думать о собственноручно порушенном будущем с Джинни. Тогда же он и начал вести беспорядочную половую жизнь.

Сначала снимали его самого. Многие девушки клевали на богатого парня. Да, он был невзрачно одет, не вёл себя, как привыкший к богатству человек, но то равнодушие, с которым он оплачивал самые дорогие напитки и блюда — которые, надо сказать, заказывал из чистого любопытства — не могло остаться без внимания зорких глаз заинтересованных в богатом спонсоре девушек.

Клубы, рестораны, лимузины, бутики, дорогая еда и напитки, шикарные отели — деньги из Поттера выкачивались напропалую, а он, имеющий в активах состояния Поттеров и Блэков, не сильно волновался по этому поводу, при этом отлично понимая, что его банальнейшим образом разводят. Но ему было весело, он был в приятной компании, у него было море развлечений и секса, что здорово отвлекало от собственных мыслей и неприятных воспоминаний. К тому же, он набирался самого разного опыта, потому как иногда его приключения были весьма далеки от определений «приятные» и «весёлые».

Были и драки. Были и избиения. Иногда он отбивался. Иногда даже и сам избивал противника. Всё-таки бурное детство и юность приучили его не бояться конфликтов. Да, он их не любил и старался избегать, но иногда избежать драки было попросту невозможно.

Были отравления и бэд-трипы. Если в новом клубе незнакомый тип предлагает тебе марку, не стоит её брать, ибо там может быть всё: от безобидного парацетамола, до адской смеси химикалий, после которой не то, что в больницу, но и на кладбище уехать недолго.

Но вообще, всё это довольно быстро шло на пользу Гарри. Спутницы, не желающие видеть рядом с собой невзрачного паренька, то и дело таскали его в бутики, салоны красоты и барбершопы. Гарри научился одеваться, стал следить за собой, приятно пахнуть и, в целом, принял самый ухоженный и привлекательный для девушек вид. Он занялся спортом, стремясь полностью уйти от образа того тщедушного мальчишки, каким был когда-то. Он научился не стесняться ни себя, ни своего тела. Он научился общаться с дамами, приобрёл некоторый лоск и манеры. Он научился знакомиться, ухаживать и впечатлять. Теперь он снимал девушек, а не они его. Он научился ублажать женщин самыми разными способами, потому как среди его спутниц попадались девушки с самыми разными предпочтениями. Порой, весьма экзотическими предпочтениями.

Такое преображение Поттера не осталось незамеченным и в магическом мире. Гарри и до этого считался завидным женихом — в основном из-за своего богатства, положения и известности — но потом предприимчивые девушки и просто фанатки Мальчика-который-выжил начали гоняться за ним не только как за дойной коровой, но ещё и как за привлекательным и интересным парнем. Гарри не возражал. К тому времени он уже сам стал охотником, и, стоит заметить, весьма небезуспешным.

Как однажды, хихикая, поведала Лаванда, среди девушек начали ходить сплетни о его любовном искусстве. Его характеристика, как «первостатейного жеребца», весьма сильно грела душу Поттера, остро обделённого похвалами в детстве и юношестве.

— Эй, ты чего задумался? — помахала рукой Мелани у него перед лицом.

Гарри отвлёкся от своих размышлений и вновь вперил ненавидящий взгляд в новую деталь своего тела.

— Найду кто… — он со свистом выпустил воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и покачал головой: — Ладно, разберёмся.

Гарри встал и потянулся за халатом.

— Прости, но я сейчас дико зол. Поэтому завтракаем и разбегаемся. Мне срочно нужен специалист по этим штукам.

— О, да! Я понимаю… — со вкусом протянула Мелани, ничуть не обидевшись. 

Гарри оставил девушку принимать душ и поплёлся вниз, на первый этаж. Внезапно до его носа донёсся густой аромат свежесваренного кофе, и Гарри замер — он не держал домовиков, он не планировал гостей. Вскинувшись, он чуть ли не бегом ворвался на кухню.

У плиты с исходящей паром туркой в руке стояла… Гермиона.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, рада тебя видеть. Как спалось?

Еле заметные нотки иронии проскользнули среди этих слов, о многом рассказывая Поттеру. В конце концов, он отлично знал свою самую лучшую подругу и столь же отлично разбирался во всех её интонациях.

— Ты! — вскричал он, обвиняюще наставив на неё указательный палец.

— Я, — не стала спорить она и скрыла улыбку за чашкой кофе. 

— Но зачем?!

Да, ещё минуту назад Гарри предрекал самые страшные кары и наказания, которые обрушит на чёртового шутника сразу же, как только его найдёт, но… Но это же была Гермиона — самый родной и близкий человек. Гарри был порядком шокирован таким поворотом событий, но даже ни на малейшую секунду не допустил мысли хоть бы и пальцем тронуть её за эту выходку.

— Зачем? — повторил он, рухнув на стул.

— Мне надоело, что ты постоянно портишь престиж нашей страны! — заявила она, громко грохнув кружкой об стол. — Ты — Гарри Поттер, кавалер Ордена Мерлина первой степени, лауреат Премии мира, посол мира в Африке и Аргентине, символ магической Великобритании, чуть ли не крупнейший меценат страны, спонсор строительства начальной магической школы и интерната для сирот, соучредитель компании по производству мётел «Победа» и я уже не говорю о должности главы отдела Министерства и всего прочего. И что ты после этого сделал?

— Что? — тупо повторил Гарри, порядком удивлённый таким началом.

— Позавчера ты трахнул пресс-атташе посольства Норвегии прямо на столе посла! — взорвалась она.

— Так ты же сама поручила мне наладить отношения с норвежцами, — легкомысленно хмыкнул Гарри и пожал плечами, — кто же знал, что так получится?

— Но не таким же, итить тебя об стену, образом! — рявкнула Гермиона. — Да над нами весь мир смеётся! Норвегия выдвинула ноту протеста! 

А вот тут Гарри обиделся:

— Хей! Ты так говоришь, будто я её изнасиловал! Да чтобы ты знала — между нами всё было по обоюдному согласию! Мы мило пообщались за чашечкой кофе, а потом…

Гермиона зажала уши ладошками и замотала головой.

— Нет! Я не хочу это слушать, чёртов ты кобель! Что у тебя за манера такая — постоянно трахать чьих-то помощниц?! Я тебя за Элис ещё не простила!

Элис, к слову сказать, была помощницей главы отдела международного сотрудничества, то есть Гермионы.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что я порчу имидж страны? — не стал ворошить прошлое Гарри. — И именно поэтому ты нацепила на меня эту хрень?!

— Да! Главный символ страны должен во всём подавать пример жителям этой страны, — кивнула Гермиона. — В частности, он должен быть примерным семьянином, а не кобелём, сующим свою палку во все окружающие его объекты женского пола.

— Ну уж не во все, — не согласился Гарри.

Гермиона встала и одёрнула мантию на плечах.

— Всё! Я решила! Хватит, Гарри, нагулялся! Либо ищи себе супругу, либо сам разбирайся с этим поясом! Я не допущу, чтобы нашу страну считали гнездовищем порока и разврата! Нам и так здорово досталось за последние десять лет, так что не надо усугублять! Всё, решай!

Гарри ошарашено приоткрыл рот, чтобы хоть как-то ответить, а Гермиона, гневно сопя, схватилась за порт-ключ, настроенный на атриум Министерства магии, и с громким хлопком исчезла из помещения.

Спустя пару минут со стороны лестницы раздались шаги, и на кухню вошла посвежевшая Мелани, кутающаяся в куцый голубенький халатик.

— Что это был за шум? — поинтересовалась она и повела носом. — О, кофе!

Гарри же склонил голову на бок, подпёр подбородок кулаком и, меланхолично глядя на жасминовые кусты за окном, уныло ответил:

— Дело дрянь, зайка. Дело абсолютная и полная дрянь…


End file.
